


Let Them Eat Cake

by Irrevocably_Infatuated



Series: Single Dads and Coffee Shops AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Cheating, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I didn't wanna break my poor Chris's heart but I had to, I gave Mystery Man a name, I still suck at summaries but I try, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Viktuuri only happens in later chapters, and a bad personality I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrevocably_Infatuated/pseuds/Irrevocably_Infatuated
Summary: At 34 years old, pastry chef Christophe Giacometti had everything he could ever want: an award-winning pâtisserie, a beautiful home, and a fulfilling relationship. That is... until he catches his partner of ten long years in bed with another man.Heartbroken, Chris leaves behind a successful career and flies to Japan in hopes of moving on and starting a new life. He settles into the peaceful city of Hasetsu and opens up a small coffee shop, giving up on love in the process.But what happens when a Thai grad student (over a decade his junior) comes into his shop looking for a part-time job? And what if being a barista wasn't the only thing this boy was interested in?Yep, it's complicated.-------(Begins 2 years before the events in 'Matcha Waited')





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this train wreck. My brain decided that Chris and Phichit needed a backstory and the idea just wouldn't leave me alone so I went "fuck it" and wrote the first chapter. 
> 
> I'm a huge fan of stories that have couples with big age differences (personally I think age is just a number when it comes to dating), and I really wanted to explore a much older Chris with somewhat canon aged Phichit. But personality-wise, Chris already acts a lot more mature for his age in the anime and Phichit likewise is a cinnamon roll so... 
> 
> (this can be read as a standalone but I highly recommend reading 'Matcha Waited' first)

_ "Babe, listen to me! It's not what you think it is!" A man with chocolate colored hair pleads, gathering a blanket around his waist in an effort to preserve his modesty to chase after his lover who was nearly out the door.  _

_ "Don't you dare call me 'babe' at a time like this, Franz!" Chris turns, shoulders shaking and fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles were almost white. He feels like he's about to cry. But not right now. Crying can wait. "HOW COULD YOU?! On- on our freaking bed too..."  _

_ "Chris, please. It didn't mean anything." The man tries to reach out.  _

_ "Didn't mean anything??" He quickly backs away. "What the fuck, Franz?! Did ten years mean nothing to you as well??"  _

_ "No! I love you, Chris! It's just... you've been so busy these past few months. I got a little lonely, that's all." _

_ "Are you fucking kidding me?? So now it's my fault?" Chris was furious. He wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face.  _

_ "I'm sorry! Please forgive me, Chris! I swear it won't happen again!" The man sounded desperate now.  _

_ "You know what? I can't even look at you right now." Chris sighs heavily and walks away. "I'm leaving. You and that rat better be long gone by the time I get back." _

_Turning his head he adds, "Don't forget to take your stuff with you."_

 

* * *

 

"Chris, darling, while I'm aware that it's only been two weeks since the.. 'incident', you can't possibly stay holed up in your condo forever. Everyone here at the pâtisserie is worried about you!" The voice on the other line says. "The regular patrons have been asking about you too."

"I know, Josef. I know... Tell everyone I'm sorry." Chris clutches his phone tighter and takes another sip of his whiskey. He was thankful for everyone's concern. Thankful that his old friend was such a capable store manager as well. "It's just... I've been thinking..."

"Hm?" 

"I can't stay here, Josef. Everything here reminds me of him." His voice breaks ever so slightly. "I'm thinking of moving."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Where to though? Zurich? Geneva? Maybe-" 

"Japan."

"JAPAN?! Christophe! Why on earth would you move to Japan, of all places??"

Chris absently swirls his glass of whiskey in his hand. "I want a fresh start. The farther the better."

"But- But what about the pâtisserie?" 

"I was thinking of passing it onto you, actually. Don't worry, I've already written down all my recipes. I've trained my staff to be perfectly capable even when I'm not there, have I not?  I'll choose a new head chef before I leave."

"What about your career?! Do you even know Japanese?? How are you-"

"Calm down, Josef." He sighs. "Like I said, I've already thought this out."

"Besides, I have an old acquaintance in Kyushu who just so happens to be in the real estate business. I'm sure we can work something out." 

The phone call ends fifteen minutes later. It took a lot of convincing and reassurance, but Josef soon came to respect Chris's decision. It was a crazy decision, sure. But Chris knew deep in his heart that if he ever wanted to move on and forget all the pain, this was something he had to do. 

Sitting back against the couch, Chris turns his attention to the slightly worn out business card he now held in his hand. He smiles as he fondly remembers the man who gave it to him during their chance encounter in Paris less than a year ago - a friend from his teens. Flipping the card over, he reads the note scribbled on its back once more:

_ Call me if you need anything.  - Viktor  _

 

He was going to start over. He wanted to... He needed to. And though he wasn't quite sure what the questions even were, Christophe Giacometti hoped that he could find the right answers in Japan. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd bc Ao3 on mobile sucks and autocorrect hates me. 
> 
> Your feedback is highly appreciated! (should I continue this mess? lol) 
> 
> Scream with me on Tumblr! @girl-most-unlikely


End file.
